Rebelde
by AllxUke
Summary: Quebraste las reglas impuestas, cortaste el lazo rojo de tu atadura. Liberaste tu verdadero ser.
Aquí un One-shot de otra de las parejas que me apasionan.

Espero que les guste.

Kuroko no Basuke, no me pertenece. Es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

No puedes tenerlo todo, porque el destino no es confiable, porque debes aprender que no siempre se debe ser obediente.

Dejas de lado el propósito que debiste proponer a dios, te pierdes en la inmensidad de ese presente ruidoso e hiperactivo.

Cuando te diste cuenta todo estaba distorsionado, tus ojos se cegaron y no vieron más allá de la neblina del orgullo.

Tomaste lo equivocado, y destrozaste lo poco que te dieron.

En realidad, el egoísmo es parte de tu ser aunque niegues su existencia, sólo deseas los hechos a tu beneficio y muestras lo que no quieres ser.

Lamentable, un ser patético perdido en la oscuridad de sus deseos.

¿Verdad, Midorima?

Tomaste el lazo rojo y decidiste encontrar a esa persona que debía ser para ti, más no pudiste ni acercarte a lo que deberías sentir.

El destino susurra que, es lo que mereces, que es para ti. Tan ingenuo, crédulo, idiota.

Se supone que eres quien debe forjar ese camino, el que saca las plantas malas que impiden el paso, ¿cuándo te volviste inútil? te enredaste en unas simples hojas, sin duda, miserable.

Desechaste la amistad que te ofreció, lo alimentaste de mentiras y jugaste con sus emociones verdaderas, sólo para darte cuenta que no te sirve para olvidarle. Takao no se merecía eso, porque realmente se esforzó en ser para ti.

* * *

¿Deseas la rebeldía? un hijo de las reglas construidas por la vida, un ser recto y disciplinado, que hilarante.

¿Pero sabes? la tardanza te cuesta, no debiste dormir en tus falsos laureles.

La realidad te ataca y te muestra con burla que perdiste lo que no te esforzaste en tener. Por el simple hecho de confiar en el destino, ahora entiendes que no te dará lo que realmente deseas.

Debiste comprenderlo desde la primera vez que jugó contigo, pero te ciegas en el orgullo.

Ahora ves una sonrisa que no es dirigida a ti, los ojos que nunca te observarán, o las manos que no te tocarán.

No te pertenece, pero no lo puedes entender, porque aprendiste a luchar, sin embargo, estás apenas dando los primeros pasos para aprender a caminar.

Pides ayuda, pero en quién confías nunca se prestó a tus débiles deseos, por eso te manipula. ¿Entiendes ahora?

—»Nunca debí confiar en ti.«—

No sirve el reproche, debiste actuar con tus emociones y no tratar de simular.

* * *

Te miras al espejo, aún no puedes ver los cambios que debes tener con el pasar de los años, no son muchos, pero lo suficiente para ver por lo menos la inestabilidad mental que se refleja en tu rostro. Cierto, aun sigues ciego.

Doctor, es una profesión usada a tu beneficio, curar y aparentar amabilidad es una máscara que nunca te fallará, porque nadie debe notar que escondes un secreto.

—»Porque eres un mal guía.«—

Miras tu entorno, captas lo que alguna vez fuiste, y te ríes con histeria. El mundo resulta más estúpido de lo que aparenta.

Tus pasos apresurados, el latido frenético del corazón, el temblor en tu cuerpo. Sólo deseas llegar a casa.

Ahora eres quien tomó las riendas y echaste un lado lo que tu padre, el destino, te imponía.

Aprendiste a ser rebelde.

—»Porque es más efectivo si doy mis propios pasos.«—

Tus pupilas resplandecen, la felicidad te embarga y sonríes ligero. Tu deseo al fin está cumplido. Y lo conseguiste por cuenta propia.

Quebraste las reglas impuestas, cortaste el lazo rojo de tu atadura. Liberaste tu verdadero ser.

—Regresé . . .—

Los cabellos celestes se asoman y te deleitas con ellos. Un rostro angelical, los ojos celestes, los labios finos, las manos delgadas, todo tu deseo está ahí.

Él te observa, sus pupilas resplandecen a la par con los tuyos, y una sonrisa ancha se dibuja en sus labios.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shintaro-Kun.—

Guardas con astucia las llaves, él no se dio cuenta, pero justo ahí en la entrada hay un pequeño cajón pintado a la par de la pared, es otro pequeño secreto que no estás dispuesto a contar. No quieres perderlo otra vez.

Aunque tal vez eso sea imposible.

Abres las rejas que se instalaste justo antes de llegar a la sala.

—Regresé por ti.—

Porque te pertenece, porque fijaste tus ojos en él, porque comprendiste sus deseos más que cualquiera, ¿Verdad?.

—»No debiste subestimarme, ingenuo destino.«—

Ahora eres tú quien se burla. Ganaste la guerra.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado. No se olviden de los reviews para enterarme.[?]


End file.
